


Teaching Time

by Mari999



Category: TV - Fandom, The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Bellamy Blake is a high school history teacher. Clarke Griffin is a high school art teacher. They spend their time teaching, drinking, sleeping, and repeating. These two like it that way but chould that change.





	1. Fire Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy doesn't recall any email for a fire drill but he is happy when he receives some candy.

 

Bellamy Blake was lost in his thought process. He wondered to himself did he make the test to hard for his tenth graders, did he put any questions in that he didn't go over. Bellamy thinks of himself as a fair teacher but sometimes his students don't think he is.

 

His thought process shifts from the test he was giving to whether Batman could bet Ironman in a fight, that should be a question he asks his class after the test. They would be able to challenge him on his thought it isn't like he hasn't done that before. The younger teacher liked to pick his students brains even if he has only be teaching for a measly three years but it was something he loves unless it was his current class. Teachers say they don't hate students but these kids put their theory to the test, these kids push his buttons constantly but he likes the change of the 'trouble' class.

 

Bellamy walks around the classroom to make sure no student was cheating to his surprise there wasn't that he could see. They were getting good at cheating, Bellamy can remember his days in high school. His friends and he created a system of tapping desks to get the right answer, it was only on multiple choice tests but it works.

 

Bellamy was pulled out his train of thought when the fire alarm went off. He didn't remember a drill being scheduled for today, did someone put the alarm he thought to himself. The students around him looked concerned, some started to pack up and try to leave but he didn't know for sure what was going on so he looked out the window to see teachers taking students out of the class. The rest of the students saw this to and started to pack but his first thought was what is he going to do with these tests. Should he tell them to pass them up or should they just leave them there.

 

"Everyone please pass your tests to the front of your rows so we can head out." The young teacher told his class. Most of them did as they were told but some of them were screaming on how they were going to die in a fiery blaze. This frustrated Bellamy but he couldn't do anything about it, this continued while he gathered the tests.

 

One of his students Nathaniel yells out," Mr. Blake wants us all to die." This didn't sit well with him because it got the class all fired up. Some students started to push desks over because they just wanted to leave so Bellamy figured he might as well say something.

 

“Class calm down, it is just drill,” Bellamy yells to his outrageous grade ten class. He never thought one class of World History would make him want to quit his job. This is madness it must stop.“Everyone just stop panicking, it is just a drill.”

 

“Mr. Blake can we leave now.”A student asks from across the room.

 

“Yes we can, you all know where you are supposed to go and if not just follow me, if you are not there you will be mark truant.” The young history teacher threats. This had the class's attention. The students head out of the classroom to rest of the school flooding out on the field. Bellamy follows after him graping an attendance sheet and his room number sheet. This still surprised him since it wasn't often they did a fire drill and Bellamy doesn't remember getting an email about this one. Well it didn't help he hardly ever checks his email.

 

He makes his way to his designated spot on the practice field. Most of his class beat him there but there were a few stragglers. He begins to take attendance only calling the names of the students he can't see. “Davis.” A faint here is heard. “Geller and Jones.” The two say here simultaneously. “Hernandez.” A few moments of silence went by before he calls again. “Hernandez.” He hears ‘what’ from behind him, so he is present. “Johnson and Lani were both absent, correct.” A few students nod their head meaning all the student were accounted for. “Hernandez do me a favor and run this to the attendance. For the rest of you hang out here and if you leave don't go far please.”

 

A few students have left but what does it matter the next class will be starting soon. Bellamy realizes nothing much was accomplished in his third because of fire drill but he also thought where any of his other classes doing anything. His first class was discussing government, his second class were taking notes his third was taking a test, his fourth was the same as first, and then his sixth was doing the same as the second class.. Bellamy was pulled out of his train of thought again when a student approached him but not one he recognized. “Ms. Griffin wanted to give you this.” The girl spoke to him before handing him two sour green apple blow pops. Before he could even tell her thank you the girl disappeared and made her way to Raven.

 

Bellamy opens his phone to send Clarke a thank you.

**_Bitches_ **

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_Thanks for the candy Clarke I really wanted some._

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_No problem, you should have stopped by for a hand full._

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_Can't leave the post, I'm still waiting for a kid to return with an attendance sheet but maybe you can stop by my classroom before you head to yours._

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Maybe just maybe._

 

**_Raven Reyes_ **

_Where is my love._

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_No one likes you Partice_.

 

**_Raven Reyes_ **

_So how many blow pops where you willing to give him Clarke_.

 

**_Kyle Wick_ **

_I want a blow pop._

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_Raven you can share your blow pop with Wick can't you._

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Both of you stop or I won't give you anymore and Wick come by my class to get some._

 

**_Nathan Miller_ **

_Where is my blow pop._

 

**_Lincoln Wood_ **

_Same here._

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Just come to my class to get them. I will only make a special delivery to Bellamy since he is near my room._

 

Bellamy finally receive my attendance sheet back when they are told we can go back into the school for the next class. He likes his next class due to the fact it is his senior class for Government and Politics. He loved this class because it was his favorite thing to teach even if it was only his second year doing so

 

The teacher makes his way up the stairs to his room where his students wait outside of his door.Bellamy remembers how his sophomores left his class so he warns his students before going in," My sophomores got out of hand so if you would please put the room back together I would much appreciate it." More students are starting to flow in. He holds the door open for the students due to the fact Clarke was bringing him candy before she went to hers. He sees his blonde haired friend watching up the stairs with her bag on her shoulder. He thought to himself that is where the candy must be.

 

“Hello Ms. Griffin I understand you have a delivery for me.” Bellamy tells his co-worker as students flow past them.

 

“And if I don't.” She responds which causes the students coming in to give her a funny look. “Here are your brow pops you dummy.” Clarke presents him with a bag full of goodies. He reaches his hand inside and takes a hand full then does the same with the other hand. He slides the candy into his jacket pockets before his class saw him.

 

“Thank you Ms. Griffin you are to kind.” Bellamy said with a smile before Clarke pushes some hair out of her face with her middle finger. This signal says a big fuck you a to Bellamy. Then she leaves down the hall to her classroom which wasn't to far from his, it was five doors away.

 

Bellamy takes the candy out of his pockets and place the treats on his desk along with his cell phone. He turns on the board and his projector to show the class their prize if they could answer his questions on the culture of government but something happens that he doesn't realize right away. His usually well behaved seniors started to crack up laughing, they were pointing to the screen laughing. He looks down to read a message from Monty but he quickly turns his phone over before anything more could be said.

 

**_Monty Green_ **

_Miller won't you share you blow pop with me, grape is my favorite you know. Must I beg for it._

 

“You all saw nothing,” The history teacher tell his students, he was embarrassed by his friends. “I won't even try to explain that one because it is to odd.” To his surprise they said nothing, maybe it was because this isn't the first time they have accidentally read a message from his group of friends.

 

Bellamy continues to ask the questions about the government when he was interrupted by a familiar face. Miller enters the room, “Can I borrow Henry for a moment.” Bellamy nods which Miller removes the boy from the room. The class gossips about why his student was needed with the campus sheriff, while Bellamy tries to regain control of the class. It was only a few moments before his student returns with Miller insight.

 

Bellamy couldn't help himself but walk over to Nathan and place a grape blow pop in his hand. The teacher whispers to the sheriff, “For Monty.” This leave Miller with a faint pink on his face before leaving the room, after that he gets back to his class to finish the lesson he started.

 

About ten minutes later that students were packing up for their lunch break and so was Bellamy. He saw a few students eating the suckers they won. They were happy and so was he. There was two minutes left to the class so he took a look at his phone and it had been blown up with messages ranging from Raven being bored because it is her prep period to Jasper making no sense because he is so high. These guys never seem to disappoint. The bell for lunch rings the students leave first, Bellamy grabs his lunch, locks his door, and heads  to Clarke’s room for lunch.

 

“Hello Ms. Griffin.” Bellamy says before enter Clarke’s open door. He enters a colorful classroom full of student art and the few rare pieces that belongs to her. He walks over to her to see she is posting a students work on the class’ Instagram page because she is the ‘cool’ teacher. “So you won't believe what happened in class today.” Bellamy says catching the attention of the lady in front of him.

 

“What?” She says sounding quiet sarcastic.

 

“I made that mistake of having my phone under the projector will it was on the board. My class started to laugh and it was because Monty was talking about wanting Miller blow pop.” He says with Clarke’s full attention.

 

“Well that blows.” Coming from a female behind him.

 

“Welcome to the party Raven, so glad you could have joined us.” Clarke spits out before returning to her phone.

 

“Isn't she in a good mood.” Bellamy whisperers only loud enough for Raven to hear.

 

“So who pissed in your Cheerios princess.” Another voice blurts out. Bellamy turns to find Murphy entering the room.

 

“Look up.” Clarke say still looking at her phone. The group of adults does as they are told. There is a middle finger painted on the top of the ceiling along with hand prints and paint splatters. “It happened during the fire drill. I guess I forgot to lock the door. Lincoln is looking at the security camera footage and janitorial is coming after school to clean it.” Clarke’s tone is dull and not like her. Some students are just assholes Bellamy thinks but won't say it.

 

“Well at least Lincoln will look because if you asked anyone else you know that they wouldn’t.” Murphy says with a mouth full food.

The rest of the group eats their lunch and talks about their classes. Wick interrupted half way through wanting to speak to Raven about something. They didn’t even bother to ask why. Raven comes back and Clarke asks about the new brace she got for her leg. Clarke’s mother has been curious since Raven hasn’t called her back about it. Their lunch soon ends, they all leave but Bellamy because it was is prep class. He stuck around to finish out their conversation unit the late bell rang and Clarke had to start her lesson.

 

It was the last class of the day for Bellamy Blake and he couldn't wait to get home. He just wants to go to sleep maybe it was because this class was taking notes and it was extremely silent. He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, it is the group.

 

**_Bitches_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Drinks tonight_

 

**_Monty Green_ **

_I'm in_

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Of course you're in_

 

**_Raven Reyes_ **

_I think we should go somewhere else tonight* devil laugh_

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_We would never do that to our friends._

 

**_Raven Reyes_ **

_Fine_

 

**_Nathan Miller_ **

_If I get to see the party goblin I am so in._

 

**_Bellamy Blake changes Clarke Griffin's name to Clarke Party Goblin_ **

 

**_Clarke Party Goblin_ **

_Bellamy change my name back_

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_You know I think i have a lesson to teach._

 

**_Clarke Party Goblin changes Bellamy Blake’s name to Bitch Baby Bellamy Blake_ **

 

Bellamy reacts to his friends joke lets a huge laugh. At that moment he forgot that they were taking a note. He received many strange looks from his students but it didn't bother him too much.

 

**_Bitch Baby Bellamy Blake_ **

_I just laughed out laughed in the middle of my class. They are taking a notes ,they think I’m weird._

 

**_Kyle Wick_ **

_We are changing names are we??_

 

**_Kyle Wick changes Raven Reyes’ name to The Devil Herself_ **

 

**_The Devil Herself_ **

_You final recognize my true form._

 

**_Clarke Party Goblin_ **

_So drinks or what_

 

**_Bitch Baby Bellamy Blake_ **

_I'm in_

 

**_The Devil Herself_ **

_Didn't have to ask me, I’m going to drag Wick out of his apartment so he is going._

 

The chat subsides after that. Some people actually have real work to do. Bellamy class wraps up their lesson with five minutes to spare before class got out. He let the class chat for a bit while he plays around on his phone. He is playing a game when he has a notification pop up.

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Is it okay if I park my car at your place before drinks tonight._

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_Yeah but are you going to get fucked up._

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Don’t think so we got work tomorrow_

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_Wouldn’t be to sure. Make plans to go home with either Raven or me._

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Raven will probably go with Wick so I will crash at your place tonight. I will get some clothes at my place before heading to yours._

 

Bellamy was pulled from the conversation when the final bell rang. He said his goodbyes to his students then when back to his phone.

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_You don’t have to I still got clothes from the last few times you have stayed._

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_Got it._

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_I will see you later. I have to head to a department meeting._

 

Bellamy places his phone in his pocket then grabbed his stuff to leave. Locking his door behind him he heads down the stairs to his department heads classroom. Bellamy wanted this to be over so he go home to take a nap for drinks tonight.


	2. Hangover

Clarke is woken up by the alarm that is going off on table next to the bed she was in. She just rolls over and after a while it magically goes any or at least that what she thought. Clarke fell back asleep but not long after he was woke up to someone calling her name, “Clarke get up we have work.” She turns over to find the face of her friend Bellamy. She didn’t remember coming home with him. She sits up to find she isn’t in her own apartment. She just looks around not remembering anything. Bellamy turns on the lights making Clarke react as if she were in some shitty vampire movie. 

 

“Turn of the fucking lights.” She tells him before putting a pillow over her face.

 

“To bright for you Princess.” He says with a smirk before throwing the pillow off of her face. She is squinting but not long because Bellamy hands her a pair of sunglasses.

 

“I don't remember coming back here, do you remember anything.” She asks her friend.

 

“I remember pieces but I do know that we made a plan for you to come back here.” He tells her. She is sitting up in Bellamy’s bed when her male counterpart starts to throw clothes at her. “You leave clothes here but never any underwear. Thank god for me but for you not so much. You can either wear what you have on or have these.” Bellamy says throwing a pair of boxers at her. Her reaction isn’t much but she holds them up to look at them.

 

“Have your balls been in them?” She asks him.

 

“No I don't wear boxers, I bought them by accident.” He tells her.

 

“How do you buy boxers by accident.” She asks him.

 

“I don't know but what I do know is that you need to shower before going to work. There is a tooth brush in the cabinet above the sink. If we make it in time we might be able to get breakfast.” Bellamy tells his friend. Clarke just grunts at him before getting out of his bed and heads to the shower.

 

Bellamy was getting the rest if his stuff together while Clarke showered. He didn’t have a severe hangover like Clarke did although he was tired. He didn’t get great sleep since he slept on his couch. His neck and shoulder was killing him but he couldn’t find any asprin. Bellamy thinks it is either in his car or classroom. 

 

Clarke is done getting ready and leaves the bathroom to find she is missing her work bag. She can’t remember if she left it in her car or apartment. She meets Bellamy in his room when he asks her, “How hungover are you.” He figures very since she still had his sunglasses on.

 

“I don’t remember shit and I had to shower with these on.” She says pointing to the glasses. He shouldn’t let her drive with such a bad hangover. 

 

“Okay well I will drive us to work. Just get the stuff you need out of your car and we can be on our way.” He tells her.

 

“But breakfast.” She groaned. Bellamy had forgotten about breakfast and at this rate if they stopped they would both be late to work but he couldn’t tell her no. She looked like a lost puppy mostly because of the hangover but she also really likes breakfast.

 

“Fine but it has to be quick or we will be late.” He tells her. Clarke nods her head and that was the end of that. The pair rushes down the stairs of his apartment building. Clarke collects her bag from her car with Bellamy retrieves his car.

 

The pair leaves in Bellamy’s car and finds a little fast food place around the corner from his apartment. Bellamy has been there many times before so he know exactly what to get. He stops in front of the place but Clarke is a bit hesitant. “It’s good I promise, I will get you my favorite for hangover.” Bellamy tells her and Clarke replies with a nod. 

 

About ten minutes later Clarke see Bellamy rushing out of the restaurant with a semi greasy brown bag. The two only have ten minutes to get to work and it was fifteen minute drive for them. “We need to hurry.” Bellamy says as he gets in the car. He hands the greasy bag to Clarke and she finds two burritos. She grabs one for her and starts to eat it but can’t finish or she will get it everywhere.

 

Clarke and Bellamy arive at Ark High School when the late bell rang. Their classes were waiting outside the door for them. It wasn’t a good thing when these two came in together. They didn’t want their classes to assume something. Both of them ran up the stairs to find their classes just looking at them, Bellamy gets to his class first since it is right by the stairs. Clarke runs past the students that belongs to her friend.

 

Bellamy hurds his senior class into his room. They all take their seats and just wait for Bellamy to start class. The younger teacher didn’t want to teach, he just wanted to go back to sleep. His neck still hurt him and his head started to pound a few minutes earlier.  Bellamy takes a seat at his desk and his class knows that he is just done. All he wants to do is eat his breakfast and take a nap. “If any of you haven’t finish the vocabulary do it now and if you have just please sit at your desk and I beg you don't be loud.” Bellamy says before opening his desk drawer to find some aspirin. 

 

“Mr. Blake do you have a hangover.” One of his students asks him.

 

“No I do not, I just didn’t sleep very well. If you all would please go back to doing your assignment and I can finish my breakfast.” He says to his class.

 

“Mr. Blake you can tell us if you have a hangover. Half of us…” The students says before Bellamy holds up his hand to have the student stop talking.

 

“If I have to report it I don’t want to know.” He says with a mouth full of food.

 

“Well I have heard in some cases that other students have come to school with a hangover and some teachers never even notice.” The students says.

 

“Well I don’t have a hangover and that isn’t something we should be talking about.” The teacher tells his students. “Just go back to your assignment.” Bellamy’s students surprisingly does as he asks.

 

The teacher takes his seat to finish eating his breakfast. He is one his phone when he receives a text from Clarke.

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ 911 I need some aspirin, I don't have any. _

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_ Okay I will bring it down _

 

Bellamy grabs the aspirin from his desk, should he take it or should a student.  It would only take a minute or two, he could go he thought. “I will be back in about two minutes. Be good and if someone calls just tell them I'm helping a student.” Bellamy tells his class and they nod their heads.

 

The teacher hurries out of his classroom to head to his friends. He gets to her door and opens it to find a miserable Clarke. She still have the sunglasses on and her class is silent, which is unusual for this class. He heads to her desk to give her the pain medicine. “Thank you.” She whisper to her friend. Bellamy didn't say you're welcome he just smiled then left the room.

 

\------

Clarke is waiting for the day to be over, she is so tired. There is only ten minutes left of the school day before she can head home but not even head there. She has to get her car from Bellamy’s and then head to her mother's for dinner. She really didn’t want to go but she has to, it was something she promised her many years ago. Once a week she had dinner with her which was hard at times but she did it. Clarke opens her phone so she can text Bellamy.

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ When are you leaving work, I have to get my car from your place. _

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_ I am leaving about ten minutes after the bell rings _

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ Great, I need to get a few hours of sleep before I head to my mothers.  _

 

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_ Okay I will see you in a bit. _

 

That was the end of Clarke and Bellamy conversation. Clarke just wanted to leave so she could get a few hours of rest before having to head to her mother's. Clarke packed up her things and left her room. She headed to Bellamy’s classroom where she meet her friend. They left a few minutes after she got to his classroom. 

 

Clarke got her car from his place and she left. She went to her apartment and fell asleep. Clarke was happy to finally have a good rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you readers like this chapter, it was short but I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanction so I hope you readers like it.


End file.
